rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Louis (DriftingFable's)
Freelancer Agent Louisiana 'is an agent in the Special Operation's Project Freelancer who specialized in infiltration. Hense why he's called Louis as short hand for Louisiana. He's set to appear in RP: The Freelancer Chronicles. Louis is known best by the majority of his fellow Freelancers as an excellent top tier soldier...if he could keep his mouth shut for five minutes. He also held a leadership posistion in the Freelancer Unit: Vector Team. Character History Early Background Louis is said to come from a very large earthborn family. He is the oldest of ''twenty siblings, and he remembers every one of their names by heart. In his youth, he spent most of his time telling stories to his brothers and sisters and was the source of commedic effect for his family. While he originally entered school, he intended to become a writer to publish the tales his family loved so much. However, he was rejected by every publisher he went to. Bored with his peaceful life and wanting to challenge best selling books, he decided to enter the military instead in hopes of inspiration for creating new action-packed tales. Military Career Nothing much to report about Louis's service in the UNSC. His service in the military simply entails a list of crap assignments and outpost watch duties. His file doesn't even report a single encounter with the Covenant. Most of his service was spent base watch duties at Outpost 48-A or code named, High Ground. There h e was a repetative offender of failing to follow orders, disrespect of commanding officers, and was an overall annoyance to everyone on the station. According the Louis, his closest friend was a Private named, Jenkins. He was man Louis drove to suicide nuremous times by simple interaction(tall tales were involved). Jenkins filed a total of 67 requests to transfer from High Ground only to be denyed each time. Despite Jenkins's open resentment, Louis still insisted on the man's company and considered him his best friend. There's literally nothing extrordinary about Louis's service to make an organization like Project Freelancer to even consider him as an applicant. But there was one event that was rather unorthadox even for Louis. High Ground Under Seige The only operation that stood out on his file was the time he, Jenkins, and two other soliders were out on patrol on the shores of high ground. When they returned, the entire base had been over run by a group of Insurrectionists. Everyone in the base that didn't convert to the way of the Innies was already dead. It was all done quietly so no one was alerted of the attack. Jenkins wanted to turn tail and run, but Louis wanted to take the base back. It was his home, and he liked it there. So the four man team stayed close and elminated the hositles one by one. Due to their patrols, Louis's team had an advanced knoledge of every knook and cranney of the base, making it easier to abush the Innies take them out from afar. At the end of the day, the base was left in ruins. But the Insurrectionists were dead and the base was back in the hands of the rightful owners. It appears the Innies wanted some information from the base's computer, but Louis's team interveined before the transfer could complete. Anything else reguarding the information was top secret. The operation was a success before command was even aware of the base being taken. All four members received promotions and were transfered across the galaxy to their new asignments. It is assumed this mission was what got the attention of Project Freelancer. It was impressive how the Insurrectionists took out everyone in the base without alerting command, but it was even more impressive that a nobody like Louis was able to get the situation under control before command even knew about it. Although questionable and practically his success was more luck than skill, his infiltration skills at their peak would be a highly useful asset for Project Freelancer. Involvement with Project Freelancer When Louis finally took on his title, many members of the project took an immediate dislike to the very idea of it, including much of the Freelancers themselves. They believed him to be an emberassment to the project and damaged the hand picked elite reputation of the group. But with the Director only caring for results, kept him on the project desipte any complaint. And man did Louis bring in results. Louis was usually asigned solo missions to dismantle various Insurrectionist bases, extracting data from target facilites, and assisting other Freelancers in their missions from time to time. Over time many Freelancers came to accept his excellent skills despite his annoying personality and found some respect for him. Some still hold the same skewed views they held when Louis first entered the project.Reguardless of their opinions, he still continues his work with Project Freelancer, doing the job he loves. Notable Assignements and Operations Post-Project Freelancer Louis was said to be on an away mission at the time of it was nearing colapse. Louis never returned from this mission. While the objective was completed: his body has not been found, nor has a recovery beacon activated, and his AI Beta was not with the Meta. Many assume Louis may have gotten wind of what has been going on at command and decided to vanish despite that hiding really isn't his style. It is unknown as to where he is today or whether he has indeed gone rouge. Physical Description Right away one might notice Louis is rather short, standing at 5'5 an weighing only 100lb. He is said to have brown hair, golden eyes, and has a african american skin tone. He speaks with a bit of a Southern Cajun accent (so he doesn't pronounce his R's) and is very athletic despite spending most of his time writing. Personality Basics As stated previously, the man likes to talk like he doesn't know how to stop. He likes to constantly refer back to one of his tales and tell them mulitple times. Louis has a mind filled with child-like optimism as if he can't possible see where a situation can go wrong. This also applies to his curiousity of the unknown and his tendancy to step into said unknown headfirst. Those around him can always count on him to point out the bright side of life. Family is also an important topic for him as he remembers a lot of his family members names and their own tales. He has a rather cocky attitude and is rather full of himself. The addition of his super speed has only increased those emotions ten-fold. Louis also likes to dance. He hates standing around doing nothing, so dancing takes his mind off that mild annoyance. He even dances in the heat of combat; usually doing fist pumps, headbanging, or even breaking out into a series of steps. He's also quite the womanizer...except he's really bad at it. He can make the ladies laugh, but they certainly aren't laughing with him. The worst part is that he's too oblivious to even realise how bad he is at it. He doesn't even take no for an answer and will continue to try for the same girl even after being rejected. At very rare times, he can get serious when the situation calls for it. Most people tend to be shocked when he changes to that tone and listen to him a lot more carefully. Relations with other Freelancers Texas Louis considers himself Tex's Eternal Rival, ultimately one of the most foolish decsions he's made...and still makes it today. He remains determined to match or best Tex's record and repetively chalenges her to various competitions insisting the he can do better. Many call him foolish for trying to take on one of Freelancer's best agents, yet he still tries no matter how hard people disuade him. Because of these repetative challenges, he boasts that he "is the only freelancer thats remotely close to figuring out Tex's battle pattern" and insists at each challenge that he's found her "true weakness"....this experience and tact has yet to pan out for him as Tex still reigns superior. Obviously Tex doesn't recognize their rivalry nor does she entertain it. Yet, she doesn't underestimate him and seems to believe Louis is more capable than he appears to be as if she can see right through a facade. Carolina When Louis was just starting out, Carolina was the chick he considered "Eternal Rival" before Tex showed up. Challenging her day by day and never succeeding. Like with Tex, Freelancers regarded Louis as a fool for taking on the project's best. But unlike his rivalry with Tex which was for pure competition, Louis's motives with Carolina were actually his method of training. It was her skill in combat that inspired him to master the Speed Unit enhancement. Though he never bested her, the experiences of battle proved beneficial to him as he quickly climbed through the rankings. Eventually, Carolina caught on to his intentions. When she was sure Louis wouldn't be a threat to her standing upon reaching number 1, gave him occasional pointers out of pity. Louis and Carolina had a more friendly rivalry than his later rivalry with Tex, though Carolina always seemed to keep an air of superiority ensuring that he would never best her despite her hints and "teachings". Louis didn't really mind though, as she at the time was one first superior freelancers who took him seriously and didn't belittle him so harshly. When Carolina died, Louis took her place as one of the fastest freelancers on the project. Like a student succeeding a master. Though later in life, Louis was able to move much faster with the addition of Beta handling the calculations. he never considers himself to have successfully outran or outperform Carolina, even after her death. It could be inferred that Louis challenges Tex today for reasons of symbolic remembrance of his fallen comrade. But of course, no one believes Louis is that deep. Washington Washington down right dispises Louis for many of the same reasons other freelancers dislike Louis. Louis is a practical loose cannon and hardly takes his job seriously. By his standards the very definition of an emberassment for the project and also believes Louis shouldn't even be serving in the army period. New York York considers Louis to be foolish for his will to continue to chalenge Tex. He keeps reminding Louis of his failed atempts to try to disuade him. He believes its only a matter of time before Louis gets seriously hurt or winds up dead if he continues to chalenge Tex. Though part of York does kind of root for Louis to succeed. North Dakota North and Louis have somewhat of a friendly aquantanceship. Mainly because North is more patient than most Freelancers. They talk a little bit and some times North warns him about dealing with his sister. Nothing notable at the momment seeing they've had little time to interact. South Dakota South most of the time is rather iritated about Louis. Mostly because he tries to hit on her all the time. No matter how roughly she tries to tell him shes not interested, the more it encourges him to try harder. Quite the cycle they've got there. Vector Team California Michigan AI/Enhancement He is assigned to Artificial Intelligence Program '''β(Beta). Beta is said to represent the Fear of Alpha. That being said, Beta happens to be a rather paranoid individual always worring about the worst outcome and wants to run at first sight of danger. Beta on a day to day basis constantly debates on whether it should self terminate to escape the fearsome world he lives in, but in the end is afraid of what lies beyond deletion. It resents Louis for purposely puting the both of them in unecessary danger and is constantly worring about him. Much like Jenkins. Thus, Louis quickly took a liking to Beta as a match made in heaven. Louis is already fairly proficiant with the Speed Unit Enhancement, but through Beta's implants he excels these skils further. Louis is able to not only increase his running speed beyond the enhancement's original limitations, but even enhance his bodily movements(like the speed of his punch) at speeds beyond the traits of a Spartan II. Closer to the speed of a ghost's boost. He's able to outrun most land vechicles by his pure speed alone. However he has rather low traction based on how fast he goes. This speed is usualy demonstraighted in the forms of running up walls, acrobatics, and even bruce lee-esqe hand to hand combat. However, extensive useage of this implant does prove to form varrious long term effects such as a shortened lifespan and appearently an addiction to movement like Louis's nearly constant need to dance. Essentially this power will eventually prove to be his undoing whether Louis realises this or not. Luck Louis has a very strange sort of luck. Louis purposely puts himself in danger and in the face of worse possible out comes. Through sheer his optimism, somehow it all works out in the end, no matter how grim it gets. Which is why the majority of the Freelancers dislike him; the success of his missions rely more on luck and less on skill. So much potential is wasted out of seeking a reckless good time. Many times over Louis could have met a brutal devastating end, yet still walks today. It's almost like the Grim Reaper isn't all keen on claiming his soul just yet. Armament Louis is known for traveling light, bringing in very few weapons with him. Usually limited to a pair of''' M7S Caseless Submachine Guns''' or M6C/SOCOM Magnums. He can use most of the other weapon types effectively enough but likes the chalenge of of traveling light. It aids his stealthiness as the clanking of weapons is bad for an infiltrationist. The way he see's it, he's always droping into zones filled with targets, they're just walking weapons carriers for him to use. The only weapons Louis has a compaint with are weapons that require precise steady aim like the sniper rifle. It takes too long to get a shot in in his opinion. He envies those who are able to use such weapons in quick succession, but has no drive to be someone like that The only consistant weapon that he's always seen with is his trusty katana. Project Freelancer was experimenting with ways to combat the Sangelihi Energy Swords. A research team built blade of titanium alloy, serrated the edge to increase it's shield ripping effectiveness,and finally equiped it's own shielding system around the blade. This allowed the sword to cut through entire metal crates and withstand numerous energy sword swings before the shield deplates. The Katana's shield system is actually the same type of shielding used in the mark VI armor, but being a much smaller object than a spartan, the sheilds can layer across the blade mulitple times to create an immensly strong over sheild. However, the Katana must be sheathed however to regain lost sheilds as the actual shield system is within the sheath. The katana also runs on a batery much like it's counter part but can be swung many more times. And on the plus side, it doesn't become a useless hunk of metal after the batery dies. Being a speedy guy in close combat to begin with, the Director saw it fit to have Louis Beta test it's afectiveness in combat. Of course, Louis was only approached because they intially approached Carolina who refused. Louis came to enjoy the quickness of it and especially enjoyed the added chalenge of combating ranged foes with his melee weapon. Unfortunately, weapon was very expenisive to mass produce despite Louis's approval for the blade and was later scraped. Louis is only one of the lucky few to still hold such a weapon. It is now stored sideways on his back waist while in his new suit. He wields the blade in his left hand. The last tool in his arsenal is a modified TACPAD 2.0. It has all the functions of a regular TACPAD but added with video calling, the ability to pick electronic combination locks with the help of Beta(though more complex locks will require someone who is devoted to the field rather than Louis's standard coding device), and the most important feature as far as Louis is concerned is its ability to store numerous audiofiles. While this is ideal for storing many voice files for him to steathly make it past voice locks and tricking guards, Louis's main use of this feature is to store music files. He likes to play them in his helmet even during missions. And of course, it adds to the chalenge of being stealthy while still jamin to background music. Gallery Vanity 634453579533060698.png|Louis's Current Armor. Halo3 122793840 Full.jpg|Louis's Armor when he first joined the Freelancer Project. halo3_122921497_Full.jpg|Louis's armor when he first served on Outpost 48-A. Trivia *Louis's quote about "The Right Foot" is actually a referance to the physical map of America. If one could say America looks like a deformed chicken, then Texas and Florida are the creature's legs. But with the apparent destruction of Florida and Louisana's Right Boot-like shape, Louisana becomes the new right foot of America. **The quote added with being "part rabbit" is also a referance to a Rabbit's foot which is considered to be lucky in some fokelore. He considers his right foot to be the lucky one. *Louis's design was based off of the two optimistic survivors of the Left 4 Dead series, Louis(L4D) and Ellis. Cole Train from Gears of War series also had a slight influnce on Louis's creation. *Unintentionally, Louis bares many similiaritys to the Marvel character, Deadpool. *In a way, Louis can also be considered an expy of Tucker in Freelancer form. *If one were to get a hold of Louis's real file, it would be filled with ONI censors. From what words that aren't blanked out, there is reason to believe Louis had extensive relations with ONI before joining Project Freelancer. Suggesting that his history before Project Freelancer could be a bogus tall tale and even that he may know far more than he lets on. Category: The Freelancer Chronicles Category: RP: The Freelancer Chronicles